fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Disney Chapter 1: Welcome to Toonopia
(A/N: All the characters are humanized/already human (A/N: All the characters are humanized/already human. Disney (and a few also by Amblin Entertainment, while a few other are also owned by Ruyard Kipling) owns some of the original characters (In any form, I own Penny, Amity, Connor, Jane, Schoolgirl, Goggles, Baseball Cap, Paunchy, T.E.S.T (Tess), and Sis Wildcat (Wynona)). I don't own the originals of the others, but I do own all of the/any of the humanizations. This is not made for profit, just for fun. Enjoy!) Have you ever had one of those days? One of those days where you feel like you just don't belong? Like, no one even cares that you exist? Could this be one of those days? Maybe tomorrow? Was it yesterday? Maybe it's not even a day. Maybe it's a week, or even a month? Or, even as scary as it sounds, your whole life? This is the story about a girl. A girl with a dream, a sense of adventure, and no clue what's going on with her life. It was a beautiful, sunny day in a far-off town known as Toonopia. If the name sounds funny, you should see the place and its people! The buildings seemed to touch the clouds, and the streets were filled with cars that looked like they smiled at you. Everyone greeted everyone with a "how do you do", and they were greeted back with a "fine, how are you". A song seemed to fill the hearts of everyone, and a smile seemed to be plastered on every face. Well, on every face except for one girl. She looked like she was only fifteen years old. She had aqua blue hair, orange glasses, and a private school's uniform on. Now, the strange thing is, Toonopia has no private schools. Even if they did, this uniform wasn't even related to anything of Toonopia. She lugged a suitcase behind her, and was staring at a map, with a confused face on her. "The mansion has to be here somewhere!" the girl said, looking at the map. The trouble was, she was looking at the map, and not where she was going. She ended up running smack face with someone else, knocking them both down. After the two sprawled down onto the ground, the girl quickly picked herself up to help the person she ran into. He was a boy that was older than her, and was Hispanic. He had slightly long green hair, and wore a yellow suit shirt, green pants that matched his hair, yellow shoes, a black bowtie, and a yellow Panama hat. He carried a black umbrella, and he originally had a cigar in his mouth, but it was knocked onto the sidewalk due to the collision. "I'm so sorry!" The girl said, helping the boy up. "Não se preocupar. Don't worry." He said, in Portuguese, then in English with a Brazilian accent. "You know Portuguese?" The girl asked. "Yep." The boy said. "I'm José. Who are you? I've never seen you around Toonopia." "My name's Penny." The girl said. "I just came back from a private school, and I'm trying to find a McDrayke manor." "Well, you're on the right path." José said, looking at her map. "You just need to keep going straight, and then you'll see a money bin. That's when you know that you're there." "Wow, thanks for the help, José!" Penny said. "Você é bem-vindo. You're welcome." With that, José went on his way, and Penny went on hers. Pretty soon, she made it to McDrayke manor. With a strange look on her face, one of fear, she cautiously pressed the doorbell button. In an odd way, I must add. She pressed it three times while it was still going, making it reverb. Pretty soon, a sound that could be mistaken for a pack of cattle stampede came to the door, and flung it open, then something landed on her, knocking her down to the ground. Well, more like three things. "Penny!" The three things said. They were three triplet boys, each with white hair, white pants, and yellow shoes. The only way they could be told apart was by their turtlenecks and baseball caps, each one having a different color: red, blue, or green. "Huey, Dewey, Louie!" Penny said, giving them all a hug. "It's great to see you!" "It's great to see you too, Penny!" The red clad one said. He was Huey. "It's been so long!" The one wearing blue said, returning Penny's hug. His name was Dewey. "Unca Scrooge has been waiting." The green outfitted one said. He was Louie. "Well, he might be your uncle, but he's more to me." Penny said, lifting the boys off of her, and then dragging her suitcase inside the mansion. Four boys were waiting for her. One had white hair with two ahoge, and he was clad in a blue sailor suit, with pants and shoes like the triplets. The other also hair white hair, but his was spiked back, and he wore a slightly messed up suit. The third was slightly bulky, with red hair that stuck out of his aviator's cap, which perfectly went with the rest of his outfit, which was a full aviator's outfit. The final was tall and skinny, with darker red hair, glasses, a pink collared shirt, black vest, brown pants, yellow shoes, and a yellow boater hat. "Donald! Fenton! Lucas! Gary!" Penny was thrilled to see the boys, and they all joined her in a group hug. "It's great to see you!" The sailor suited boy said. He was Donald, and hugging the hardest. "You really shot up like a weed!" The spiky-haired one said, mussing up Penny's hair. He was Fenton. "Geez, it's been forever!" The bulky one said. He was Lucas, but almost everyone else called him Launchpad. "Penny, it's been years! You look just like how I remember you!" The skinny one said. His name was Gary, but practically everyone called him Gyro. "All my old friends are here!" Penny said, but strangely only referring to Fenton, Launchpad, and Gyro. "Hey, don't forget about us!" Donald said. "Yeah!" The triplets said in unison. "Oh, how could I forget you guys?" Penny said. "After all, you are…my cousins…" "And since we're family, it's time to see the rest of your family!" Donald said. As soon as he said this, someone came into the room. He was an older man with white hair that was slightly long, white pants, yellow shoes with red spats, a black top hat with a red band, a blue shirt with a red band, cuffs, and collar, and a pair of circular pince-nez glasses. He carried a brown cane that he used to walk into the room. He was Scrooge McDrayke, the richest man in Toonopia. When he saw Penny, he took off his glasses to see if he was seeing right, then put them back on. "Hello, Penny." He said, with only a slight happiness to his voice. Penny swallowed hard, then took a deep breath, and responded: "Hello…Dad…" Category:ZootyCutie Category:Fan Fiction Category:Disney